


You're the One that I Love

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a way for Levy to put a stop to this, but like anything she gave in to those deep red eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One that I Love

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place between the Guild shutting down and joining the council. Since I feel those weeks or w/e would be pretty emotional since Gajeel was obviously pretty depressed before the timeskip. And tbh I like these kinda something happened but wont talk about it the next day so it sits there lmao.

t was never supposed to be like this.

It was the only thought that ran through her mind. As it  became increasingly more cloudy with lust making Levy not think as she should be at that moment, as he kissed her.  It was like a dream and a nightmare coming true in one big huge mistake happening but she didn’t have the will or the desire to push him off of her.

She was weak.

The guild had broken up just a week prior, and it seemed just like the wind everyone was gone from each other. Sometimes with notification or none at all (Lucy). So it ended up with just her and Gajeel as well as Panther Lily.

Even her boys, Jet and Droy left with smiles on their faces promising to get stronger. What surprised her more in how they didn’t whine or become clingy like they used too. But seemingly trusting her (them) together for the moment.

But did any of that matter? As her small hands placed themselves onto his shoulders her thin fingers pressing her nails into the exposed skin of his tank top. Her brown eyes opened and she watched him. His face tense as their lips moved against each other, relaxing only when she opened her mouth welcoming his tongue.

Why couldn’t she stop?

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

There was no declaration of love or even some kind of feelings as she pressed herself against him. Her arms moving to wrap themselves around Gajeel’s neck. As she began to hungrily kiss him as her tongue pushing and licking against his releasing the tension inside of her all  these months.

This was so much better than it was underwater.

But it had to stop.

 

It was grief playing into this; Gajeel wasn’t himself since the councilwoman’s death and then his father’s. And now with the guild breaking up. Even there Levy’s heart had broken and tender as well, it was like two animals licking each other’s wounds. Just to be close to another person, to feel someone else and know that you’re alive and not alone.

Her skin burned, her heart pounded against her chest and into her ears as she moved closer, her body on top of his lap.

Again she cursed being smaller than him, but at the same time she didn’t mind this as his arms wrapped around her.

Big and strong and pulling her closer to him.

Gajeel’s hands had become calloused from years of fighting and work.  The feeling of them touching her back slowly as they made their way under her shirt. The feeling made her shiver in pleasure; But moving no farther than the small of her back making her give a small moan into the kiss. Her own hands began moving across his strong tanned shoulders feeling the muscles under them. The strength and power she knew resided in him now being so gentle as the kiss broke. His mouth moving to her neck and rough hands touching her sides rubbing up and down under her shirt.

Levy wanted it all wanted more as she tried to mimic his movements as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms moving up to cuddle his head pushing him closer to her skin as he kissed and sucked, his head moving down to her chest.

“Gajeel” she finally whispered against his ear in a heavy hot breath, her mouth inches from his ear lobe. But he only gave a grunt to show he was listening as he shuddered against her. One of his hands was at her rib cage, so close and so far from that destination she gave a shuddery breath.  Licking her bruised lips and trying to think again just what was she going to say. “We need to stop.” Finally the words came out and he stopped lifting his head to look at her.

Red eyes heavy with emotion and lust, Levy could feel something breaking down inside her. Watching as he was processing just what was happening confusion setting in.

And she kissed him, hands cupping his face and kissed him.

Claiming Gajeel Redfox for herself, setting the tone herself as she pushed against him. The famed iron dragon slayer, fell back onto the bed they had been on just earlier talking. That now somehow went from a comforting hug to well….her now straddling him as they kissed. His hands on her ass squeezing in eagerly. As her hands traced and touched his chest, shoulders, and stomach anywhere she could reach.

This wasn’t what Levy wanted their first time to be, any first time, to be because of pain and sadness. Not knowing how, in the morning no matter what happened from that moment on, would her relationship with Gajeel would be. A relationship that already confused her now. Finally with a ease, turning into a sexual one but all for the wrong reasons.  Which made her stomach turn but the heat building up inside of her stopped it.

She just wanted him, wanted to take that loneliness from his eyes and bring back the cocky man with the arrogant smile. Not the one that had been by her side the last few weeks, sleepy or sullen. Not even Panther Lily knew what to do outside just waiting for Gajeel to make the first move.

Which he did, even if it had lead to what was happening now, a confusing unsaid thing she eagerly gave into.

But if it returned him to before, if it helped him get through this period in anyway Levy didn’t mind. Even if those words sounded slightly pathetic and really was a lie to fill in her own heartbreak, she looked down at him as the kiss broke. The words she had been harboring and dreaming about dancing on her lips, in heart pounding heart and hot skin against his. His red eyes bright and entirely concentrated on her, his hand inches from her breasts as the other held onto her hip.

_I love you_

She didn’t say it.

_She kissed him._

Maybe things would have been different if she had said it.


End file.
